oublier
by Sylwinmiryel
Summary: Un garçon nommer connor , découvre un album . Dans cette album il y a des photos ou des personnes ont été barré . Qui sont elle ? Qu'es qui leur est arrivé ?


**Chapitre 1**

**L'album**

_**bonjour , je m'appelle Connor et je vais vous raconter leur histoire** ._

**_Je suis un élève d'un lycée de Tokyo . Tout le monde vous dirait que je suis un élève complètement normale et sans histoire . Je suis se qu'on appelle un dévoreur de livre , j'adore me poser dans la bibliothèque pendant des heure et ma plonger dans un livre . Je me suis inscris dans se mystérieux lycée pour sa section étrangère . Ce lycée n'ai pas normale car il y a une règle qui intrigue tout le monde mais que tout les élève nause pas braver. Oui cette règle est vraiment bizarre , voilà ce quelle insinue « ceux qui entre dans la salle 7 au fond du couloir sont oublié. » _**

Comme a mon habitude , j'allais a la bibliothèque après les cours . je cherchais un livre qui pourrait me surprendre .Cela changeais de l'ordinaire , il y avait personne pourtant sais toujours bonder . Ce n'était pas grave comme sa je pouvait lire tranquillement .je m'installais sur une table a coté d'une fenêtre . Le plus important c'était de bien choisir son livre . Je voguais entre les étagères , feuilletais des livres puis les reposais. Puis j'ai repéré un livre avec une jolie couverture vert pomme . J'ai pris une chaise pour l'attraper . Je basculas , puis tomba . Plein de bouquin me sont tombé dessus . Je retrouva mais esprit . Je me releva , puis commença a ranger .

Avec une légère douleur a la tête , je ramassait les livres quand je tombas sur gros livres qui m'intriguait . je rangeait les autres et me posa sur la table que j' avait réservé . Il avait une couverture en cuir mais les pages semblait bizarre . Je m'était trompé ce n'était pas un livre mais un album photo . Je regardait les photos quand j'ai vu ma photo de classe . Sa me rappelait cette journée , ou j'ai été en retard car je m'était réveillé trop tard . La tête que je faisait était vraiment drôle . Je remarqua qu'il y avait une personne accoté de main que je connaissait pas . Le problème c'est que ce garçon était barré . Il n'y avait pas de nom écris en dessous de lui . C'était vraiment intriguant .

Je regarda l'heure il était 20 heure , je devrait partir avant que le lycée ferme mais avant je vais empreinte cette album. Sur le chemin je me posait des questions .Qui était il ? Pourquoi je ne connaît pas , malgré qu'il était a coté de moi ? Cette album était vraiment mystérieux . Je rentra chez moi , mes parent m'attendait . J'avais oublier de leur dire que je rentrerait tard . Rassuré , je m'installa dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoir . Mes pensé me trottinait dans ma tête . J'ouvris l'album et regarda les autres photo de classe se qui me choqua c'était la photo de 1ere A de 2013 . Il y avait mes parents sur cette photo . Je savait qu'il était allé dans se lycée et que s'était la ou se sont rencontré . Se qui m'attira c'était , une autre personne qui était barré . Elle avait l'air d'être très amis avec mes parent . Pourquoi il m'en avait jamais parlé d'elle . J e regarda les autre photo , il y avait en tout 4 personne barré . Un garçon avec des cheveux blonds au yeux bleu en 1ere E , 1980 . Une fille au cheveux court en term D , 2013 . La fille sur la photo de mes parent et se garçon sur ma photo .

J 'était tellement absorbé par les photo que je n'avait pas entendu mon père qui était rentré dans ma chambre . Je sursauta quand je l'ai aperçu . Il me regarde et me dit :

« - ça va ?Connor tu n'ai même pas descendu pour dîner .

-Oui ,oui papa je me posait une question

-vas y tu sais que peut tout me dire

-en fait , regarde cette photo .

-A , mais c'est la photo de classe ou j'étais dans ton lycée . Que de bon souvenir .

-Oui , tu vois cette personne qui est barré ?

-Oui

-Tu c'est qui elle est ? Vous semblez bien ami.

-Euh , en fait je ne sais pas qui c'est . C'est comme si c'était la première fois que je la vois.

-Bon d'accord .

-Aller ta mère et moi vont se coucher , ne te couche pas trop tard !

-Oui oui , bonne nuit .

-Bonne nuit . »

Il ne connaissait pas pas cette fille , tout comme moi je ne connais pas se garçon . On dirait que les personne barré sont oublier .** Mais pourquoi elles ont été barré?Qui sont ils ? Que leur est arrivé ?**


End file.
